The Poke Saga: Sinnoh Region
by EmilyAnnCoons
Summary: A young girl, born deaf, finds herself on a Pokemon adventure in the Sinnoh Region. But her adventure turns into an attempt to thwart an evil organization who wants to destroy the whole universe. Can a deaf girl stop this insane plot? Rated M for language, sexual themes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Before I get into my story, I feel like I should share a very key piece of information with you about myself. I am deaf. That's right, I can't hear anything at all, never have been able to either. I was actually born deaf because my parents both carried a "recessive gene", whatever that means, for deafness. To be honest, though, since I've never been able to hear, I can't really say it bothers me, or that I miss it.

Although, I used to get picked on a lot at school when I was young because I couldn't hear anything, or rather, because I had to use sign language to talk. Which brings up a point, when I I mention that someone talked to me in this story, I mean to say that they used sign language. After all, it's how I talk and how people talk to me, so it makes sense to use that term. Besides, when someone was talking with words instead of sign language, I couldn't hear it anyway, so I'll just make a note of that whenever that comes up.

But back to my original statement, according to the few friends I had when I was young, people used to come up to me and laugh at me whenever I was talking. I used to get picked on horribly according to my friends, but really, unless they made a point to actually use sign language, I didn't even know what they were saying. That brings up an interesting thought, actually. Why would you pick on someone who is deaf like that anyway? They can't hear you, so why bother? I guess people are just jerks like that.

People have asked me before "How do you live without being able to hear?" Well, I mean, I don't really know what's it's like to hear anything. I can understand that people have a hard time really understanding what its like to be unable to hear anything at all. In fact, I've seen people cover their ears, or plug their ears, or do other things to try and block out sound, but even then you still don't really know what it's like. Your brain still knows that you should be able to hear, and finds ways to pick up on sound. My brain doesn't even know what a sound is. With that said, let's get into my story, shall we?

I grew up in Twinleaf Town, which is a quaint little town in the Sinnoh Region. Most everyone there knows everyone, and I can guarantee everyone there above the age of five knows sign language, or at least when I lived there anyway. But that was because you couldn't talk to me unless you knew sign language, so everyone learned it. That's what I like about Twinleaf, though, it was a small town, not a big city.

In big cities, like Jubilife or Veilstone, it's hard for a deaf girl like me to get anyone's attention. I can't scream or call to someone. I have to make gestures and use sign language to talk, and Arceus knows no one in those cities really know sign language. But really, I can't blame the city for any of that. It's just the way people are in those cities. Honestly, the more people in a small space, the less they seem to care about the others around them. Maybe it's some sort of "territorial" thing, where like, you don't have much territory in the city, so you feel like you have to protect what little you have, where as in my town everyone had lots of territory, and they felt they had the ability to give because of that. I don't know, though, it's just a theory.

Now, I had friends all over the Sinnoh Region. The friends I had in school didn't all come from Twinleaf, after all. However, I did have one friend who lived here in Twinleaf. His name was Lewis, and he lived right next door to me. He was cute, for a boy, and he liked to wear striped shirts and black pants. He also liked to keep his hair in weird styles, usually spiked in some manner. My hair was simple, down to my waist in length with some pulled up on the sides, being held in by hair clips.

Lewis and I also both owned a pair of scarves. His was green while mine was pink. We had bought them for each other when we were ten and were trying to date. Green was his favorite color, while pink was mine, thus the reason for the scarf colors. We had bought them as gifts for each other without knowing the other had also bought a scarf. Of course, we ended up breaking up, but we stayed very close friends, what some may call "Best Friends Forever". I don't care much for the term, though. The scarves we had kept afterwards, and we called them our "friendship scarves". You know how some people buy necklaces that match and call them "friendship necklaces"? This was the same principle.

Now, I like to watch TV. Of course, I have to use captions because I can't hear the TV, but I still like to watch TV nonetheless. Well, I was watching a show called "The Search for Legendary Pokemon". In that day's episode, they were exploring the Lake of Rage. According to the show, a few days ago, which after all of the editing for the show was really about a month ago, there had been an incident in the lake. Someone had spotted a Red Gyarados.

Now, the Red Gyarados had made the news before that. Apparently, an evil organization called Team Rocket was using radio waves to try and force Pokemon evolution. Well, it had worked on one of the Magikarp, and it had evolved into Gyarados, but for some reason it hadn't changed color. If you don't know, Magikarp are red while Gyarados are blue. The Champion of the Kanto-Johto League had come to investigate and had had an assistant with her as well. Apparently, they had stopped Team Rocket, but no one knew where the Red Gyarados had gone. Some say the Champion caught the Gyarados, but the Champion has denied it. Some say it was the assistant, but when questioned she denied it as well. So, they searched for it.

They didn't find it, but there had been some amateur photos of it that were floating around, so they had showed those. Apparently, it also sounded slightly different then a normal Gyarados as well, but I wouldn't know, I couldn't hear any of the sounds. I sighed as I sat back, sitting in what people call the "seiza" position. Basically, my feet were bent at the knees and pointed back and to my sides. Basically, imagine someone sitting on their legs, then imagine if they split their legs so they were off to their sides instead of under them. I liked to sit in that position, and I always sat on the floor when watching my TV. "I really wish I could hear this..." I thought in my head as I saw the caption display "[Sound of Red Gyarados]".

As the show finished up and the credits began to roll, I saw a light flash near my door. The light was one that people could turn on and off from outside the door. That was essentially the way people "knocked" since I couldn't hear them. I stood to my feet and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Lewis. I waved, and he rushed inside, nearly knocking me over in the process. "Lewis!" I should remind you here that anything I say or anyone says to me that I write is because we were using sign language.

"Sorry, Nina, I'm just excited!"

"Excited?" I tilted my head. "For what?"

"Did you see the last episode of 'The Search for Legendary Pokemon'?"

"The one that just aired and is currently on credits?" I motioned to the TV.

Lewis nodded. "That Red Gyarados was in a lake, right?"

"Yes. So?"

"So? We have three lakes here in Sinnoh, Nina. Imagine if just one of them had a Legendary Pokemon in it."

"Lewis, the lakes have been searched before. There's no Legendary Pokemon in them."

"Maybe they weren't searched well enough." Lewis smirked. "I say we should go look ourselves! After all, Lake Verity is right there."

"Lewis, there are no Legendary Pokemon in Lake Verity. Someone would have found it if they did."

"I think we should check anyway, come on."

"Hang on." I threw my arms up. "I'm not going out in the cold in just my nightgown." I motioned to the pink, rather thin outfit I was wearing. It was honestly thin enough you could actually just barely make out my bra and panties under it.

"No time." Lewis grabbed me and pulled me out of my room.

"Of course there isn't," I thought in my head and sighed. Whenever Lewis got excited like this, there was never any time. He had even dragged me out to look at something once when I had just gotten out of the shower. It was lucky that I had had a towel on, otherwise I would have been running around naked most of that day. Granted...Lewis and I were close enough friends that I have no problems with him seeing my body. Hell, we've even had sex once, that was really what hammered in the fact I only liked girls. However, just because I was okay with him seeing my body doesn't mean I want the whole world to.

In either case, Lewis rushed us right out the door, not even giving me time to put shoes on. The worst part was, it was like 8 at night, which meant it was cold and dark. Not only that, but it had snowed earlier. Lewis rushed us right off to the northwest until we got to Lake Verity. "Here we are!" Lewis spoke with a smile. I'll admit, I had never been to Lake Verity at night. The moon was high in the sky and was casting a reflection on the lake. The moon looked like a brilliant light shining off the waves of the lake. It was a beautiful sight, and my eyes went wide as I stared. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Pretty!" I smiled as I glanced around, noticing how the stars also reflected off the lake. It was like a great many small lights sitting on the surface of the lake, shining brightly. And then there was the island in the middle of the lake. It rose up in the darkness and blotted out any light that tried to hit it. It was almost eerie.

"Whose that?" Lewis asked as he pointed forward. There was two guys standing there at the edge of the lake. One was a boy, not much older then me, which at the time was eighteen. He wore a black jacket and a pair of blue pants. His hat looked like something you'd see someone from the Kalos region wearing. The man next to him was much taller and older, looking to be in his sixties or so. His hair was white and he had a very bold moustache. He wore a white button-up shirt with a black tie that was then covered by a black vest, which was then covered by a black jacket.

"I think that's Professor Rowan." I had to stop and remember how to spell Rowan's name as I spoke it.

"Professor Rowan? You mean the resident Professor whose been gone for six years exploring the world?" Lewis asked.

I nodded. I then just barely noticed Rowan's lips were moving. "What are they saying?" I looked up at Lewis, who was staring at them. I nudged him and he turned to me. "What are they saying?" I repeated.

"The boy just got done congratulating Professor Rowan for getting back. Now Rowan is saying something like 'things haven't changed at all'."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Of course it was something boring like that. "So what now?"

Lewis didn't even respond as he rushed forward. I tried to reach out for him, but he moved too quickly. He rushed right up to Rowan and the boy and started talking to them. After a moment, he turned to me and waved. I slowly, and sheepishly, stepped over and waved. Lewis said something to Rowan, and he turned to me. "So, you're Nina?" Rowan spoke and I stared. I was surprised to see him use sign language. I could only guess Lewis had said something about me being deaf.

I nodded. "Yes, sir. Sorry I can't talk to you..."

Rowan smiled. "No worries, dear, no worries. After all, it's not your fault you can't hear." He turned and said something to his assistant, who walked over to me. "This is Lucas, my assistant. I discovered him three years ago while in Johto." Lucas gave a bow, then said something to Rowan. "Ah, sorry, he doesn't actually know sign language."

"It's okay." I gave Lucas a wave and a smile.

Lucas looked me over, then pointed at my nightgown, which made me blush and hide behind Lewis. I smacked Lewis over the head. "Idiot, why did you pull me out here without letting me change?"

Lewis shook his head. "Like you care what a boy thinks about you."

"Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I want to go showing my body to every boy in the world!"

"You're wearing a nightgown, you're not showing anything."

"He can see my bra and panties!" I motioned to both.

"So?"

"So?" I growled. "So? I don't want the world seeing my underwear! And it's cold, and I'm barefoot, and I'm standing in snow. I want to go home!"

I saw Lewis turn to look at Rowan, and when I looked at him, I noticed his lips were moving. I tried to read his lips, but it was hard with the moustache. He seemed to be saying something about "going home" though. He then turned to me. "I must be getting to my lab now. I told Lewis that you two should be heading home."

I nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Farwell, Nina." I then assume he said good-bye to Lewis as well, as he spoke something, then turned to Lucas. The two then walked off.

Lewis jumped into the air and began shouting something, or I assume he was shouting. He looked excited, and his lips were moving. Whenever he did that...I started to feel lonely. It made me feel like he forgot I couldn't hear, because he'd turn to me and say something, but he would speak too quickly for me to be able to read his lips. I nudged him and he looked at me. I pointed to my ears. "Sorry! Sorry." Lewis quickly spoke.

"I know you're excited, Lewis, but I can't hear anything. I want to be excited with you, but I can't be when you don't tell me why you're excited."

"Sorry I just...I was excited about meeting Professor Rowan. He's a legendary, in a sense."

"He's not a Pokemon, though..."

"But he's still a legendary Professor."

"I guess that makes sense." I then turned to where Rowan and Lucas had been before. "Briefcase!" I pointed to a briefcase sitting in a patch of tall grass nearby.

"Rowan must have dropped it without realizing." Lewis stepped forward and I jumped in front of him.

"No! We can't go walking into the tall grass! What if a Pokemon attacks?"

"It'll only be a moment. Don't worry."

"Lewis!" He didn't pay attention to my last sign and he rushed ahead, grabbing the briefcase. It was then that I noticed it, a Starly making its way towards us. I pointed, but Lewis wasn't even looking at me. I jumped and waved, but it was no use. I breathed in deeply and squawked as loud as I could. I had no idea if anything audible came out, but I had hoped so. Sure enough, it caught Lewis' attention, but it also caught the Starly's. It charged at me and I ducked as it just barely flew over my head.

Lewis opened the briefcase and tossed a red and white ball towards me. This was a pokeball, which meant a Pokemon was likely inside. I had no time to think, so I tossed it forward, aiming for the Starly. If the ball had been empty, it might have caught the Starly, but the ball had a small blue penguin inside called Piplup, and when I threw the ball, the Piplup was released from the ball.

In a flash of light, there was now a penguin whose body was light blue in color. His head was a darker blue, while its face was white, save for the small blue part that came down from its forehead to its beak. It also had two small white dots on its chest as well. I squawked and pointed at the Starly, but it was no use. I couldn't give the Piplup a command, which meant it wouldn't be able to fight. The Starly immediately dive bombed the Piplup, and I quickly covered my eyes.

After a moment, I moved my hand away, only to see the Starly knocked to the ground. A small red monkey with a flaming butt was standing next to Piplup now. That was Chimchar. The Starly quickly jumped to its feet and flew away and Lewis rushed to my side. "Are you okay?"

"You idiot!" I shoved him away. "What the fuck were you thinking? I can't give commands to Pokemon! I'm deaf, remember? I can't hear, and never have been able to! I don't know what sounds are, so I can't talk either! That Piplup would have died thanks to me!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about that."

"No, you weren't. You weren't thinking at all! What made you think running into tall grass, even for a second, was safe? You don't have a Pokemon. If that briefcase hadn't had Pokemon in it, we would have been killed!"

"I'm sorry, all right? I did what came to mind. At least it all worked out."

I shook my head. "I'm done with this. You can stay here and keep searching for your Legendary Pokemon till you catch Hyperthermia for all I care. I'm cold, I'm scared, and I'm half naked. I'm going home!" I turned and marched towards Twinleaf Town.

Much to my surprise, Piplup followed close behind, and when I got back to the house, Piplup followed me in. "There you are!" Mother rushed over to me.

"Lewis dragged me out into the cold to look for a Legendary Pokemon at the lake..."

"Here, I'll get you some hot chocolate." Mother rushed to the kitchen and quickly made a batch of her famous Hot Cocoa, then brought it back to me. I grabbed a thick blanket and wrapped it around me, then sat at the table. "Tell me what happened." I explained to my mother what all happened, and she nodded as I finished. "You should probably return the Piplup to the Professor tomorrow, then."

"But he lives in Sandgem Town. How will I get there?"

"Lewis has Chimchar, right? Make him return it and go with him."

I nodded. That was a smart idea. I finished my hot chocolate, then headed up to my room. Much to my surprise, the Piplup followed me. I sighed as I laid down in bed, staring at the Piplup who curled up next to me. "I have to return you," I thought in my head. "Let's both get some sleep." I wrapped my arms around the Piplup and closed my eyes. I fell asleep shortly after. Little did I know, though, I was about to embark on a quest where Time and Space itself hung in the balance, and only me and Lewis could stop the destruction that was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure that's what you want to wear?" Mom asked as she looked over my outfit. I had dressed in a black, sleeveless dress. The dress ended about halfway above my knees.

"If I don't wear something like this, then I'll be way too hot whenever I'm inside. Besides," I stopped and grabbed a red coat off the rack. I pulled it on, then buttoned it up. "I've got my coat for travelling."

Mom nodded. "And you have the scarf Lewis got you."

"Of course, Mom, I always do."

"Still, I'm worried about your legs. Your coat doesn't cover them any better then your dress."

I shook my head. "Honestly, Mom." I walked over to the door and grabbed my knee-high boots. I set them in front of me, then looked back at Mom. "Did you forget I have these?"

Mom smacked her forehead. "Yes, yes I did."

I sat down on the floor and slipped on my boots. I then stood to my feet and looked myself over one last time. "Think Lewis is ready?"

"Honestly, honey, you know him. He's probably waiting for you on Route 201 already."

I giggled. "True, he's always in a hurry."

"Is that why you two broke up?"

I rolled my eyes. "We've been over that, Mom. I like girls. His personality had nothing to do with it."

"Sorry, dear, I just..." Mom looked away for a moment, she looked sad. "I've just always wanted grandkids, you know? And I always imagined you two would make a great couple."

I shook my head. "If you want them so bad, then I'll just have Lewis get me pregnant. Don't have to be in love with someone to have sex with them, though it is much more enjoyable."

Mom turned a deep shade of red. She fumbled at her next few signs, but I got the basic jest of it. It was something like "you shouldn't do that" or some such.

I turned to the door and it practically hit me in the face as it flew open. "Arceus damn it, Lewis!" I angrily signed.

Lewis set the briefcase from the day before down. "Are you ready to go yet, Nina?" Lewis asked, completely ignoring my previous statement.

"I was about to walk out the door to meet up with you. Can't you be at least a little patient?"

"But I want to get going. I want to see if Professor Rowan will let me keep this little monkey."

"We're returning them, Lewis, not keeping them. They're not ours." I turned to look at Piplup, who had been standing near me the majority of the time. "They belong to Rowan, and he should have them back." I then stepped forward and pushed on Lewis, pushing him out the door. I gave a quick "bye" to my Mom before shutting the door. "Now come on, Sandgem is a half a day's journey. I'd like to get there and be back before night."

Lewis nodded, and we were off, making our way off to the east to Sandgem Town with briefcase in hand.

Now, I'll not bore you with the plain conversation between Lewis and I as we made our way to the town, nor with the few small Pokemon encounters we had. After all, if I went over every encounter on my journey, you'd be bored to tears. I will say that Lewis did all of the battling the whole way as, once again, I can't talk because I'm deaf. It felt odd, actually, being a sort of "damsel in distress" if you will. By that, I mean how I had no real way of protecting myself, despite having Pokemon.

In either case, we spent a good several hours walking from Twinleaf to Sandgem. It was about noon when we finally arrived, we had left about nine or so, and my stomach was growling now. "Lewis, I'm hungry."

"We're almost there." Lewis pointed forward. "See?"

I smiled and leaned against him. "I can't wait to eat something once we get there."

"Hey now, Pokemon first, then food."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

We made our way into Sandgem Town, finding that Professor Rowan's lab was actually right near the entrance of the city. Not only that, Lucas was standing there, looking frantic. We walked up to him and I saw Lewis say something to him. Lucas immediately went into a monologue about something, which Lewis tried to interupt a few times with no luck. Whatever it was, Lucas looked very frantic about it as he kept waving his arms around and his face looked like he was saying something absolutely terrible. I think he was scared of something.

Finally, Lewis got a word in, and Lucas' eyes lit up. Lewis held up the briefcase we had found at the lake. Lucas immediately snatched it up and gave several quick bows before rushing into Rowan's lab. "What was that about?" I asked.

"He was upset that he had lost the briefcase, and was worried that Rowan would fire him when he found out."

I put my hand to my mouth and gasped. "Good thing we showed up in time."

Lewis smiled. "I doubt he would have actually fired him. Besides, he's not out of the thick yet. We still have the penguin and monkey."

"Oh! We better go give them back quick, then." I didn't even wait for a response. I rushed right into the lab.

Rowan's lab was actually a pretty decent size. There were all kinds of mechanical gizmos everywhere, half of them I didn't even know what did, and the other half I didn't really care about. I saw a few people in lab coats doing various jobs, and at the end I saw Professor Rowan looking at Lucas. I rushed up to them and waved, but Rowan seemed occupied with whatever he and Lucas were talking about. I sighed, then breathed in and gave out a squawk. Rowan looked over at me, blinked a couple of times, then smiled. "Hello, again, young lady."

"Professor Rowan," I started, then pulled out Piplup's pokeball and pointed at it. I handed it to Lucas. "This is the pokeball I took from the briefcase yesterday. I'm really sorry." I gave a bow. "I wanted to return it."

Rowan blinked, then grabbed the briefcase off his desk. He popped it open, and his eyes went wide. He set the case down and looked at me. "And where's the third one?"

"Lewis has it." As I said that, Rowan looked up to look behind me, and when I finished, I turned.

Lewis was rushing over to us. He held the pokeball out and said a few words. From what I could understand by reading his lips, it was something like "Sorry I took it." I think he was apologizing for stealing the other pokeball.

Rowan smiled. "It's quite all right." He folded his arms and stroked his chin a moment. "I apologize that I'm going to say this all in sign language, but I'd like for the young lady to hear me as well." Lewis nodded in understanding. "Very well. Please give me the pokeballs you two took."

I grabbed the pokeball from Lucas and handed it to Rowan. Lewis likewise handed his to him as well. Rowan released both Pokemon from their balls and looked them over. He said a couple words to the Pokemon, and Piplup rushed to my side. Chimchar pointed at Lewis and jumped around happily. "It seems these Pokemon have already grown quite fond of you two." He stroked his chin a moment more. "I want to say 'Please take these Pokemon as your own' but I wonder...are you two ready to have Pokemon?"

"Are we ready?" I asked. "What do you mean, Professor?"

"I mean, if I were to give you these Pokemon, would you treat them with care and kindness? Would you love them?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir." I can only guess Lewis said something similar, because Rowan nodded after Lewis said something.

Rowan then stroked his chin again and closed his eyes. A moment later, he opened his eyes again. "Would you really love them?"

Lewis quickly said something, then turned to me. He started to say something, then remembered I couldn't hear. "Nina, you agree that if he were to ask the question a hundred times, we'd still say yes, right?"

I nodded. "I might get very annoyed at being asked it a hundred times, but yes, I would agree."

Rowan once again rubbed his chin. He then clapped his hands together. "Very well then. As of this point, these Pokemon are now yours."

I quickly rose my hand and Rowan looked at me. "Professor, I can't be a Pokemon Trainer."

"Why not?" Rowan looked very confused at that statement.

I pointed to my ears. "I can't hear, sir, and I can't speak beyond a squawk." I squawked to emphasize my point. "I can't command Pokemon in battle or anything."

Rowan blinked, then seemed to chuckle. "Not a problem." He reached over to his desk and slid the briefcase aside. Underneath were three red devices. He handed both me and Lewis one. "This is a Pokedex. Hit the button and open it up, then go to 'Commands'. You'll see any Pokemon you own there and the moves they know. Just tap the touch screen and it'll tell your Pokemon to use that command."

I looked at Piplup, then looked at the Pokedex. I opened it up and opened the screen he told me to open. I opened up Piplup from there. I pushed a button that said "Tackle" on the screen, and after a moment, Piplup rushed forward. I quickly put the pokedex away. "That's amazing."

"Just use that and you'll be just fine."

I smiled and gave Professor Rowan a hug, then blushed and let go, backing away. "Sorry."

Rowan seemed to chuckle. "It's fine."

"Well, I guess that makes us official Pokemon Trainers now," Lewis spoke.

"Not quite yet," Rowan interjected. "You need your photo taken for your Pokemon License." He waved to a blank wall with a camera set up near it. Lewis rushed over to the wall and looked at the camera. Rowan spoke something to Lucas and he made his way to the camera and took a picture of Lewis. Rowan then waved to me and nodded. I grabbed my coat and pulled it off before stepping into position. Lucas stared at me, and I glared at him. He quickly looked back at the camera and took a picture. I sighed and slapped my forehead.

"Can you retake that? I don't want to be glaring at the camera."

Lucas stared at me again, then looked at Rowan. Rowan nodded, then said something to Lucas. "Just wave when you're ready."

I nodded, stood up straight, then waved with a smile. I waited a moment, then Lucas put his thumb up. I walked back to my coat and grabbed it. "Thank you, Professor."

"For what?"

"For giving this deaf girl a chance to do something she never thought she'd be able to do."

Rowan smiled. "No worries, young lady." He turned to Lucas, who was walking over to a nearby computer. He spent a few moments on the computer, then stood to his feet and walked over to a machine. A moment later, two pieces of plastic came out of the machine and he walked over to me. I grabbed hold of it and stared at it. This was it, this was my Pokemon Trainer License. I was now officially a trainer. It was overwhelming, to be honest. So much so...I fainted.

I remember waking up a little bit later on a bed. I think it might have been Professor Rowan's bed, actually, because I was still in his lab. Rather, I was in a small portion of his lab which had been made out to look like a one man apartment. I guessed that Rowan had felt that was all he needed for a home, since he had his lab and the rest of the land it was on. When I awoke, I had seen Lucas standing next to me. He was holding a thermometer in his hand. He turned, noticing I was awake, and he quickly grabbed a nearby pen and paper. He wrote on it, then held it up to me. "Don't get up."

I tilted my head, but that made me dizzy for some reason. I put my hand on my forehead and was surprised to find I was actually rather hot. I looked back at Lucas, and noticed he had written more. "You have a 38.33 degree temperature."

38.33? That's a lot! For anyone not familiar with the Metric system, that's 101 degrees! I had a fever something fierce. I laid back on the bed and sighed. Lucas walked over to me and wrote, "Just hang on, I'll get Professor Rowan." He then dropped the paper and rushed off. It was a few moments later before he came back in with a wet cloth and placed it on my forehead. He grabbed the paper again and wrote, "Rowan is calling your mother. Are you allergic to anything?"

I went to say something, then realized he wouldn't understand. I reached out for the paper and pen and he handed them to me. "Just Penicillin."

Lucas nodded and rushed out again. A few moments later, he came back with a bottle of cold medicine and poured some into a spoon. I gave him a look of disgust, but he glared at me. I sighed and reluctantly took the medicine. And let me tell you, it tasted just as awful then as I remember it tasting last year when I had last taken it. A few moments more, and Rowan entered the room.

"Your Mother is on her way here. She says to just lie there until she gets here."

I nodded back. "I guess this is what happens when you're out in the cold at night in just a nightgown, huh?"

Rowan nodded. "Your friend should have thought a little bit more before dragging you out into the cold last night."

I shook my head. "That's just the way he is. He's a good guy, he's just always in a hurry."

"I noticed, he rushed out of here in a hurry earlier."

Lewis had done that? I guess that makes sense, since he wasn't here when I had woken up. But why had he just left after I had fainted? I suddenly wondered if I had fainted from being overwhelmed, or if it was because I was sick. I assumed it must have been the latter. And that made me wonder if Lewis has assumed it was the former, and thus he probably thought it wasn't a big deal.

Well, in either case, I was stuck in bed now, waiting for my mom to come by. I was wondering if she was going to take me home afterwards, which also brought up the thought on how she'd take me home. Cars were only for people with lots of money, and while Mom wasn't poor, we weren't rich either. She'd have to walk here just as I did. Did she plan to stay here until I was better? I didn't know, but these thoughts were in my head as my eyes slowly closed.

You know how, when you get sick, you're body just feels like it wants to shut down? Like no matter what you do, you're just so overly tired you want to sleep? That's how I felt at that moment. I just wanted to sleep. I then found myself reeling forward as I let out a rather large sneeze. "Ugh..." was now all I was thinking as I laid back on the bed and shut my eyes. "I hate being sick," I spoke with a sigh. I don't know if anyone was paying attention, but I still felt like saying it anyway. One thing I do know is, I fell asleep not long after that.

In my dream, I was running, very quickly. I was running from something, it was chasing me. I was panting, I was out of breath. I wanted to scream "Help me!" but I couldn't, I didn't know how to. I tried to squawk as loud as I could, but if I did, it did no good. The only reason I even know I make a sound when I squawk is because people have told me so, or people have reacted. Someone one said "That noise you just made sounded like a 'squawk'." That's the only reason I know to even call it that. On the other hand, that was doing me no good now. I was running, running as fast as my feet could carry me.

Above my head I saw three lights swirling around me, and while I felt a sense of peace from them, that peace was being torn apart by the fear coming from behind me. I kept running, faster and faster. I could feel it getting closer to me, and no matter how quickly I ran, it never seemed to be enough. I tripped. I turned my head to look at the thing behind me, and a pair of blood red eyes appeared in the darkness. They grew closer and closer, and I tried to stand, but my feet were caught by a shadow. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I was helpless.

The eyes grew closer, and just before I could become engulfed in the darkness of whatever it was behind me, I awoke, screaming. At least, I assume I was screaming, because I was certainly using a large breath for something. Not to mention Rowan and Lucas came rushing into the room right away. "What's wrong?" Rowan asked.

I looked up at him, and I rubbed the cold sweat off my forehead. I panted as I looked down at the bed, then back up at him. I was trying to calm myself down so I could talk. If I had tried to say anything, I would have just fumbled my signs. I took a few deep breathes and exhaled slowly each time. Finally, when I felt calm, I explained my dream.

"Frightening," Rowan spoke before putting his hand to his chin. "Well, it was just a dream after all. Still, it was a strange dream, nonetheless."

I began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Rowan asked as he sat down next to me.

"I was so scared," I barely managed to speak without fumbling my signs.

"It'll be okay. It was just a dream." Rowan wrapped his arms around me and I immediately pressed myself into him, burying my face in his chest. After that, I just cried. I cried for several minutes. I had just been so scared. I had never had a dream that felt so real, so alive. I thought that, if I hadn't woken just then, I might have died, and not just in my dream. I stayed in that embrace until my Mother arrived.

When she did, we talked for a few moments about what had happened, why I was sick, and so on. I even told her about my dream. She told me she'd take me home, and that she had paid a "cab service" of sorts to give her a ride there. We used that to get back home, and to keep me out of the cold. Once I was home, Mother sent me straight to bed, and I went, though not without hesitation. I was worried that if I fell asleep again, the eyes would get me. I still wasn't convinced it was just a dream.

Still, Mother took me up to my room and laid me in bed. It took me a while, but I did finally fall asleep again. That sleep was restful and peaceful, and the eyes did not try to attack me that night.


End file.
